Palm City Apocalypse
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: Teaser for Halloween. Zombie Apocalypse. Vince/Orwell


**Happy Halloween Capers! Here's a little teaser for you on all Hallows Eve. **

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Palm City Apocalypse**_

Palm City was in ruins. What had happened in the past forty-eight hours, was enough to destroy _everything_. A simple plot at ARK, gone wrong. Now, very few buildings stood; there was barely anything left to the city other than fire, ash, and glass.

Orwell picked her head up from resting against the glass window of one of the _only _buildings that weren't burnt to the ground. Tears, blood, and sweat clung to her skin. She was tired. Tired of running. Tired of being a survivor, watching her friends being picked off one by one. The blogger was one of the few to survive the epidemic. She, Vince, and Max were basically the only _living _beings left in Palm City. Orwell felt her heart clench as she watched one of the infected citizens walking through the blazing ruins. Dressed in now ratty, bloody church clothing, a man scuffed along the road, dragging one foot behind him. The brunette felt a shiver drive up her spine as she watched the zombie. A steady drip of blood dribbled down it's face; she could hear his groan through the glass of the building.

"Orwell?" the blogger heard from behind her. It was a raspy version of Vince's voice.

She turned around in a whirl to see the bloody form of her partner. "Hi, Vince," she began with a weak smile.

The vigilante had blood matted up in his curly sandy brown hair. His normally intense blue eyes were now weak and tortured. The ends of his lips twitched up into a weak smile of his own. "C'mon, get away from the window."

Orwell let out a cry and shook her head vigorously. She took one last look outside before taking Vince's battered hand in her own.

He gently wrapped an opposite arm around her, still clutching onto her left hand. Orwell nuzzled into Vince's chest, wanting to cry out all of her sorrows. She had seen so many people die before her very eyes. Most of the Carnival... Dana… Trip… she even had to watch her own father be slaughtered before her very eyes by his own employee.

Vince led her through the dark shack-like building, murmuring into her ear. The former cop knew he wouldn't last much longer without breaking. He was trying to stay strong for his partner, but it just wasn't working. He was forced to watch his family become trampled by a swarm of the undead. He swore to himself that he could have done something to save them…

Max stood a few feet away, nursing a gushing stomach wound. He wore a haggard expression as he loaded the guns on the table before him.

"Max… what the hell are you doing up, man?" Vince asked warily as he led Orwell up to the wounded magician.

The vigilante's mentor turned around to face Vince. "Would you rather us not have any loaded guns? Maybe we can just save ourselves the trouble and call the zombies in now!"

The Cape sighed. "Fine. You still need your rest." He felt the brunette in his arms tremble. Vince looked down at her and placed a kiss on her temple.

Max let out a hefty sigh, turning back around to finish cocking the various guns. He wasn't a fool, there was no way Max Malini was going out without one hell of a fight. The mentor began to shake his head as he walked out of the room.

Orwell looked up at Vince rather timidly. His eyes bored into hers, silently asking her if she was alright. The brunette blogger just gave a light nod.

There was a shrilly scream heard throughout. The blogger felt overwhelmed tears well up in her eyes. She tried to yank herself out of her partner's arms, only to pulled inward for a mind blowing kiss. It was a short contact; each of them wearing wide-eyed expressions as they pulled back. Both Vince and Orwell took in shallow breaths as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Orwell…" the vigilante held out a staggered breath as he rested his forehead against hers. "Stay here, alright?"

"I will," the brunette swallowed against the lump in her throat. She had no idea if she would make it through the night, or through the next day. What she knew, though, was that she was in love with the man that had her in his arms.

Vince mustered all the courage he had and started another kiss with his partner. This one was oh so tentative, almost unsure. He placed her head in the palm of his hands and slowly deepened the kiss. As he separated their lips he let out a gasp of air. "I love you," he began breathlessly.

Tears ran down Orwell's cheeks and dripped into the vigilante's cupped hands. Before he knew otherwise, he felt tears form in his eyes. He was slowly losing the will to fight back, if he lost his partner, Vince wouldn't be able to get through it.

The blogger looked into the vigilante's eyes. She lifted a shaking hand to clutch at her partner's hair, titling his head down to meet with her lips again. The kiss was filled with passion like no other. She slipped her arms around his neck, not bothering to care that she was being backed into the wall. As she broke the kiss for a short moment, she breathed out. "And I love you, Vince."

No more words were spoke. The two slipped back into the kiss, easily getting lost in the passion that, until a few hours ago, neither of them were willing it admit that it existed. Right as Vince's hands trailed across the curves of Orwell's body, a loud crash was echoed through the shack. Both blogger and vigilante looked into the other's eyes, fear striking their hearts as they begin to hear the groans of the undead approaching them.

Orwell and Vince quietly shuffled to grab their own guns, equally knowing that what they were going into, just might be their last actions in life.

**Alright, so, there's my first look into horror. Not my usual fluffiness, right? Hope it was still enjoyable. Drop me a review and tell me how I did. This is Orwell, signing out. **


End file.
